The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to multi-span business applications. A multi-span business application includes a variety of different component programs that function together in an integrated manner. Individual component programs perform tasks that may include but are not limited to management of sales, accounting, engineering production, inventory, personnel, buildings, and documents. An integration layer with program code enables the different component programs to exchange data, requests and commands. Examples of multi-span business applications may include but are not limited to SAP, OAP and Amdocs. A multi-span business application may be supported by data centers with clusters of host servers, storage arrays and other devices. The host servers run the component programs. Component program data may be maintained on tangible persistent data storage drives that are managed by the storage arrays.